1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to material handling equipment and more particularly to devices which allow for a temporary accumulation of component parts moving from an output of one work station to an input of another downstream work station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under modern manufacturing techniques, it is common practice to establish a series of work stations where predetermined, specialized work is performed in a sequential manner on a part in order to transform that part, for example, from a raw material state to a state having a predefined configuration and certain other physical characteristics.
In the like manner, completed parts may be joined to form subassemblies which are subsequently joined with other subassemblies and related parts to form final assemblies. This work may likewise be accomplished sequentially at a number of work stations.
Because the times to perform the work required by a part at particular work stations may vary, temporary storage must be provided to allow for these differing rates of output. Additional means must be provided to transfer completed parts from the output of one work station to an input of a next work station. Differing rates of output per work station also occurs because of equipment failure and worker performance levels.
One common method to accomplish this storage-movement requirement is to place the part completed at one work station on a skid and then move the skid after being sufficiently loaded to the next work station with a fork truck or the like.
A roller conveyor whether driven or undriven likewise provides storage as well as means for ready movement.
Many other types of material handling equipment providing a movement-storage function have been devised to meet the particular conditions which may exist, for example see copending application for patent, Ser. No. 831,228.